Qui a volé les oranges ?
by heiji
Summary: Changer de planque sans arrêt... C'est agaçant... Tout es gundam boys se plaignent sauf un... Mais comme tout être humain normal, Heero a ses envies... yaoi Duo x Heero


Titre : Qui a volé les oranges ?

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lecteur : Kibanosabaku... c'est-à-dire moi !

Couple : Dudule et Heero

Résumé : Les changements de planque agacent nos gundam boys... Heero fait alors preuve d'une attention inattendue.

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Cette histoire est un défi lancé par Ephemeris... Pendant ce temps, Ephemeris a dû écrire un défi sur un couple de Naruto

Condition du défi d'Ephemeris: Gundam, Heero x Duo. Les missions se succèdent et les cinq G-boys changent de planque tout le temps. Au bout d'n moment tout le monde se plaint de quelque chose sauf Heero qui ne râle pas. Puis un jour, Heero s'exclame " J'ai envie de manger des oranges."

Chapitre unique :

Ca faisait maintenant sept fois, sept fois en trois semaines que les gundam boys changeaient de planque. Et à chaque fois, ils devaient abandonner les objets dont ils avaient besoin...

Duo ruminait ainsi d'avoir dû abandonner plusieurs objets ainsi, dont un sèche-cheveux qu'il regrettait amèrement... Duo pestait donc en permanence contre la mission, contre la guerre, contre Oz et contre ses cheveux rebelles...

Quatr, qui tenait beaucoup à la moindre babiole regrettait chaque fois qu'il oubliait le moindre petit objet inutile dans une planque. Quatre était ainsi parfois surchargé de bagages et d'objets qui ne servaient à rien mais qui avaient une valeur sentimentale...

Trowa, lui, était agacé par le fait qu'il se retrouvait ainsi très loin à chaque fois du cirque qui ne pouvait pas le suivre et la sécurité de sa soeur le préoccupait vraiment. Trowa ne disait rien mais son silence était encore plus important et il se mettait à jouer les Heero en répondant avec des "Hn" et autres monosyllabes yuiesque...

Wufei lui aussi râlait. Duo disait que s'il ne râlait pas, Wufei ne pouvait pas être heureux, ce à quoi Wufei répondait que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité... Wufei et Duo se cherchaient donc des poux même s'ils étaient d'accord sur l'idée prinicipale... Changer de planque était pénible. Pour Wufei, c'était le changement de lieu, qui troublait sa concentration. Wufei avait besoin de bien connaître les lieux pour pouvoir méditer en paix et ses changements incessants l'empêchait de pouvoir retrouver son calme.

Heero, comme toujours ne disait rien, ne se plaignait de rien. Heero était silencieux, zen. Egal à lui-même comme toujours...

Lorsque Duo arriva dans la nouvelle planque, il ne réagit pas comme d'habitude. Il ne sauta pas partout pour découvrir les lieux. Non, Duo attrapa les quelques valises qu'il avait et les balança dans l'entrée avant de se jeter dans un fauteuil.

Quatre, lui, ne rentra pas dans la pièce avec un immense sourire. Non. Il se contenta d'entrer dans le salon et à s'asseoir à côté de Duo.

Les trois autres gundam boys entrèrent à leur tour sans montrer la moindre émotion jusqu'à ce que Wufei commence à râler.

" Duo, dégage tes valises ! "

" Plus tard, wuwu... "

Wufei énervé, attrapa les valises de Duo et les jeta dehors.

" Là au moins elle ne gêneront personne. "

"Wufei ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "

Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas pas Duo qui avait réagi mais Quatre.

" Quat chan a raison, Feifei, faut te faire soigner. "

" Viens me répéter ça en face, si tu l'oses, shazi d'américain ! "

Duo allait se lever quand Heero intervint et stoppa toute dérive. Agacé, il envoya chacun des pilotes dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Quatre et Duo dans la même chambre et les autres dans leur chambre individuelle. Il leur donna l'ordre de ne pas sortir de leurs chambres respectives avant son retour. Bien que Wufei est rouspété, tous s'exécutèrent.

Le retour de Heero se fit à l'heure du repas. Tous descendirent en entendant ses pas dans l'entrée. Ils trouvèrent alors Heero assis dans le salon avec plusieurs sacs autour de lui. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce dont il s'agissait, ils posèrent plusieurs questions à Heero qui restèrent sans réponse.

" Asseyez-vous, tous s'il vous plaît... "

Tous s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce, surtout Wufei.

" Pour que nous réussissions nos missions nous avons besoin de bien nous entendre tous et ne pas perdre notre sang froid à cause de problème aussi peu important que le changement de planque... "

Duo soupira. Heero parlait rarement mais quand il se mettait à faire des discours s'étaient l'horreur ! Moraliste comme pas possible, Heero dissertait sur la conduite du soldat parfait. Duo n'écouta donc que d'une oreille le discours d'Heero, ce qu'il regretta quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Heero en vint aux sacs qu'il avait avec lui.

" Voilà quelques objets qui devraient vous aider à moins vous sentir moins stressés et donc moins agressifs envers les autres. "

Heero attrapa deux sacs et les tendit à Quatre. Celui-ci, curieux, regarda à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'ils contenaient, il afficha un immense sourire en déclarant avec un ton sincère.

" Merci Heero ! C'est trop gentil mais comment est ce que tu as fait ?

" J'ai demandé aux Maganacs de s'occuper de tout récupérer. "

Intrigué, Duo jeta un coup d'oeil dans les sacs de Quatre et mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre mais il s'agissait de tout les objets que Quatre avait dû abandonner dans les différentes planques au fur et à mesure des changements. Tout ses petits objets auxquels Quatre tenait énormément.

" Maintenant, il faudra faire attention au prochain changement de planque. A toi de t'en occuper Quatre. "

Duo n'en revint pas d'un telle attention pour Quatre de la part de Heero.

Heero se tourna alors vers Trowa. Il ne dit rien et lui tendit un petit sac.

Trowa l'ouvrit et en sortit le dernier transmetteur à la mode. Permettant de parler à une personne qu'elle soit sur Terre ou sur les colonies en la voyant sur l'écran du transmetteur.

Trowa jeta un regard interrogatif à Heero.

" J'ai fait en sorte que Catherine ai le même transmetteur. "

Trowa compris aussitôt l'attention de Heero. Grâce à ce transmetteur, il serait en permanence en contact avec sa soeur où qu'elle soit en pouvant la voir véritablement.

Un simple regard entre les deux soldats fit comprendre à Heero la gratitude de Trowa.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Wufei de regarder ce que contenait son sac et il dû reconnaître que pour lui aussi, Heero avait fait mouche.

Son sac contenait tout ce qu était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse méditer tranquillement en passant par les bougies et les encens.

Voyant que tout le monde était ravi. Duo attrapa le dernier sac qui restait pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

Son visage passa ainsi du profond ennui à une immense joie.

Sèche-cheveux, manga... Il y avait tout ce qu'il aimait dans son sac et surtout ce sans quoi il ne pouvait pas vivre, ni respirer, son carburant...

Du chocolat ! ! !

Duo sauta au coup de Heero et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Merci. T'es génial Heero. "

Duo exprima ainsi l'avis général. Tous regardèrent plus en détail ce qu'il avait quand Duo réagit à quelque chose qui lui paru bizarre.

" Et toi Heero ? "

" Quoi ? "

" Tu n'as rien ? "

Heero sourit.

" Je n'ai besoin de rien. "

Heero pensait s'en sortir avec cette phrase simple. Mais s'était mal connaître Duo. Toute la soirée, il insista. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui faisait envie à Heero ! Quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Mais Heero n'avait rien dit cependant Duo n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Il poursuivit Heero jusque dans sa chmabre et contraint et forcé, Heero avait fini par avouer en s'exclamant ce qui lui faisait envie, mais Duo eu du mal à y croire.

" J'ai envie de manger des oranges."

" Des oranges ? "

Duo testa encore Heero pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas de lui puis regagna sa chambre avec enthousiasme. Heero était sérieux

" Quatre ! Il a avoué ! "

A moitié endormi dans son lit, Quatre se retourna vers son ami.

" Qui a avoué quoi ? "

" Heero il m'a dit ce qui lui ferait plaisir ! "

" Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Des oranges ! "

Quatre se redressa dans son lit cette fois totalement réveillé.

" Tu plaisantes ? "

" Non pas du tout ! Ca va être facile ! "

Quatre ne paru pas aussi convaincu que Duo.

" Tu oublies que l'on est sur la colonie L2, là où tu as grandi... "

Aussitôt Duo comprit pourquoi Quatre n'était pas convaincu de la facilité de la mission. La L2 était la colonie la plus pauvre. La nourriture était très rare et Duo le savait mieux que quiconque. Quand il était jeune, il avait du se battre dans les rues et voler pour survivre. Et des fruits venant de la terre était quasi introuvable sur la colonie. Il n'avait vraiment découvert les pommes et les autres fruits que lors de sa mission sur Terre. Trouver des oranges allaient se révéler un véritable problème.

" Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça... "

Le visage de Duo se fit sombre... Quand tout à coup, il se rappela où il volait la meilleure nourriture de la colonie...

" Attends Quatre, je crois que j'ai une idée... "

* * *

Il était une heure du matin quand ils arrivèrent sur place. Quatre râlait un peu, mais au fond, il était pour cette pseudo mission. Après tout, Heero s'était donné du mal pour eux.

Mais tout de même il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Si un jour, on lui l'avait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Attaquer une base d'Oz pour des oranges...

Ce n'était même pas drôle tellement c'était incroyable.

Quatre jeta un coup d'oeil à Duo. Lui semblait trouver cette mission très drôle et très intéressante.

" Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller faire le marché ! "

" Duo... "

" Quoi ? "

" N'oublie pas de faire vite je déteste attendre devant les magasins... "

Duo et Quatre échangèrent un sourire.

" Je monte la garde pendant que tu y vas. Fais attention à toi ! "

Duo sourit puis après un bref signe à son ami. Il se dirigea lentement vers la base.

Duo savait très bien que la base de la colonie L2 était la moins bien surveillée de toute les colonies. On y comptait très peu de soldats et la base en mauvaise état, était pleine de coin pour se cacher.

Le gros avantage de Duo c'est qu'il connaissait très bien la base et il savait très bien où chercher l'objet de convoitise de Heero.

Duo fut cependant étonné par le nombre de soldats, ils étaient plus nombreux que dans sa jeunesse. Cependant Duo n'eut aucun mal à se glisser dans la base et à arriver jusqu'à l'endroit voulu.

Comme il s'y attendait la cuisine de la base regorgeait de fruits et de légumes. Duo mangea une ou deux cerises puis un peu de raisins avant de s'attaquer à son objectif, les oranges. Duo resta un moment à choisir le plus beau filet d'oranges puis le glissa sous son bras avant de partir pour quitter la base le plus vite possible.

Lady Une était énervée. Sa recherche des gundams boys s'avérait très difficile. Elle occupait ses esprits en permanence. Et elle n'arrivait même pas à dormir. Elle était juste en mission de reconnaissance ici sur la L2, et pourtant elle ne dormait pas. Elle errait dans les couloirs de la base. Se dirigeant calmement vers la cuisine où elle espérait trouver de la tisane pour calmer ses nerfs, Lady Une essayait de se détendre.

Elle somnolait presque aussi elle eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle vit. Un jeune homme se dirigeait vers elle. Elle reconnue en lui le deuxième pilote des gundams. Mais elle n'était pas armée, quelle était stupide.

Réfléchissant à comment se défendre, elle ne remarqua même pas que Duo n'avait aucune intention de la tuer. Il passa à proximité d'elle sans que celle-ci ne bouge.

" Désolé Miss, mais j'ai pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui... Peut-être une autre fois... "

Lady Une en resta pétrifiée sur place et lorsqu'elle vit ce que tenait le pilote sous son bras, elle grimaça de surprise.

" Des oranges ?? "

Lady Une se frotta les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit les oranges et le jeune homme avaient disparu.

Duo espérait pouvoir sortir sans encombre mais un soldat le remarqua au coin d'un couloir et donna l'alerte. Duo se maudit intérieurement. Mais il connaissait les moindres recoins de la base depuis tout petit, il n'eut aucun mal à en sortir dix minutes plus tard sans encombre malgré l'alarme qui sonnait toujours, les gardes et les projecteurs.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit enfin Quatre, il se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer à la planque.

" Duo. "

" Oui ? "

" Tu avais besoin de faire autant de remue-ménage pour faire quatre courses ? "

* * *

Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en regagnant enfin la chambre de leur planque pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Duo et Quatre se levèrent un peu plus tard que d'habitude... Lorsque Duo fut enfin prêt à descendre, il chercha Heero pour lui remettre son cadeau. Il trouva le soldat parfait assis devant les informations seul. Trowa et Wufei étant sortis.

Duo s'avança jusqu'à Heero sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Ce n'est qu'à deux pas de lui que Heero le vit et remarqua son étrange colis.

Heero afficha un visage stupéfait. Le premier que lui est vu Duo depuis longtemps. Heero semblait incapable de parler et fixait ce que tenait Duo dans ses bras.

Duo se sentait victorieux, il tendit le filet d'oranges qu'il tenait dans ses mains et le donna à Heero. Heero toujours surpris dévisagea Duo. Il savait que trouver des oranges ici étaient quasi impossible. Comment Duo avait-il pu en trouver autant ?

" Mais d'où est ce que tu sors ça ? "

" c'est un secret... "

Sans rien ajouter, Duo s'éloigna en souriant.

" Duo "

En entendant son prénom, Duo se retourna vers Heero.

" Merci! "

" De rien, c'est de ma part et de celle de Quatre, déguste les bien ! "

Duo se retourna à nouveau pour rejoindre Quatre en balançant sa natte de droite à gauche. Heero reporta alors son attention sur les fruits qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il ouvrit le filet et éplucha une orange puis commença à la manger en se remettant devant les informations.

Au même moment, un reportage débuta et attira l'attention d'Heero.

_Ici, Christina Andrews, journaliste de la première chaîne des colonies. Je suis actuellement dans la base de la colonie L2 qui a été attaquée cette nuit. On ne déplore cependant aucune perte de soldats, ni aucune dégradation ou disparition de documents secrets. Il semblerait que la raison de ce qui se rapproche d'une intrusion reste inconnue encore, cette manière de procéder n'est pas sans rappeler celle des pilotes de gundam. Malheureusement pour l'heure nous ne pouvons rien affirmer. Nous avons essayer de contacter Le Colonel Une pour obtenir davantage de détails mais il semblerait que le Colonel Une est demandé ce matin même des congés anticipés pour cause de dépression nerveuse naissante. Je reste à votre disposition pour plus..._

Heero eu un rictus involontaire lorsqu'il commença à comprendre comment était arrivé ces oranges jusqu'à lui.

Il détourna le regard et fixa alors Duo qui lui tournait le dos.

Vraiment ce garçon était incroyable et étonnant...

Il le surprendrait toujours...

Et Heero savait très bien que c'était ce côté là qui le le faisait tant craquer chez Duo...

Fin

Voilà le défi fini ! J'espère que cette histoire t'aura plu Ephe... Même si au départ je m'étais trompé de fruits... J'ai un peu hésité sur quel ton écrire cette histoire, j'espère que ça correspond à ce que tu attendais du défi...

Si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas de laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

Heiji


End file.
